Amanda who?
by TheImpossibleSoufle
Summary: When a whovian girl finds the doctor, everything goes wrong, especially when she sees herself envolved in the doctor's time line, and a single word can change everything. this is the episode one of the fan made series.


episode 1-Amanda who?

"Why can't she just answer the phone!" I keep shouting to my cellphone waiting for Elissa to call, she said she would be here one two hours ago!I'm waiting her in front of a toy store, beacuse it's Tim's birthay, Lily's 's six, and he's a HUGE Doctor Who fan, and I thought, why not buy him something of the tenth doctor?That's his favourite, it's also Lily's favourite, mine is eleven, Elissa is five and Sara is nine.

"It sims that I'll have to buy on my own..."I say, as she isn't here, God!I'm so angry with her!In enter in the shop, it's so cute!I do love toy stores!They're, I don't know, that sounds rubbish!

"Excuse me sir!"I ask a guy who works there"Do you know where is the Doctor Who toys?"He don't answer, just points to the last corridor."Thanks."I answer, but he just turn away, now that was so rude...AND NOT GINGER!Well, he isn't ginger.I'm not ginger black long hair and dark eyes, quite a pale skin, I'm very Sara's ginger!Lily is brown and Elissa, she's the prettiest, long golden hair and soft blue that's great!There's the tenth sonic screwdriver, Tim don't have that one!He'll be ...wait, where's the price?I look for that guy that works in the shop, I don't find him, but there's another guy, wired he looks like Matt Smith.

"Hey, do you know the price?"I ask him, but checking if there isn't a price, otherwise I would be with my stupedface, or Rory face.

"Twenty pounds"He says.

"Oh thanks...OH MY GOD!"i scream, without breathing, it's Matt Smith!And he's dressed as the Doctor in that episode with Craig in season 6, closing time I this is FANTASTIC!"You're Matt Smith!"I shout and I don't know why, I hug him, well, he's Matt Smith.

"Who?I'm not...I'm not Matt Smith!"He says, I stare at him.

"Is this on TV?A prank maybe?"I ask him, but he totally don't know what's happening.

"Why would this be a prank?I work here, see."He points to his shirt _The Doctor here to help._I freak out.

"Oh my god!Can I take a picture with you?"I ask, almost crying, and he nods confused.I can't believe I'm taking a picture with the eleventh doctor!

"Wait what is happenig?"A voice comes from behind me, IT'S CRAIG!WITH STORMAGEDON!

"I think I'm going to faint..."The air is running out like hell of my chest, I fall on Matt/Doctor, and he grabs, and that's when my air is over, he lays me on the floor.

"You need to calm down!Okay?You're running out of air!"He says, worried, and I not giving a demn about dying.

"You only found out that now, sweetie?"I say like River Song, and his face changes completely.

"River?River?It's you?"He starts, while Craig calls an ambulance.

"No, I'm not River, unfortunely.I'm..."I suddenly stop, and I feel sick, and dizzy."Doctor...I..."I don't know why I call him the 's Matt, but it's like I'm in an episode, That's when everything goes dark.

"Where am I?"I aks, to the nothing, I'm in a house, Oh no!It's Craig's house!But this is impossible!

"It's fine, you're all right!Just something made you dizzy, and too excited, for you human heart, but that's you humans!"The doctor/Matt says, I stare him scared, now this is wired.

"Are you the doctor, or Matt Smith?"I ask him, and he does his I'm-not-understanding-this-and-I-always-understand -stuff-so-what's-happening face to me.

"I'm the Doctor and you?"He says now giving a smile.

"Amanda Guidon, and Doctor Who?"I say, and then I laugh like hell, and again he don't understand anything.

"Just the Doctor, and you appears to know many thing about me, Miss Guidon, and I want to know why."He says, sirious, raising his eyebrowns.

"I'm going out to buy some milk, stay with Alfie, and if he cries, you know what to do."Craig says, while he opens the door.

"Yes...wait, no!'The doctor says but it's too late.I grab his hand carefully.

"He'll cry in three, two, one.."And Stormy starts to cry, the doctor looks at me, quite scared and helps me to get up, and we go to Stormy's room.

"Hello, Stomy, shhhhh, don't cry."He starts picking Alfie, I smile, like I smiled in the episode.

"Save your tears for later."I say"Oh that sounded rubbish!"I say, and the doctor completes.

"No, that sounded old, and I'm old Amanda, Stormy."He says, almost crying, and I hug him again, I just met him, and I'm alreadu hugging him, eleven points to Amanda as a then I realise that he started to talk again"...I own stage!Gave 110 percent."Oh no it's now!The Cybermat.

"Amanda, Stormy what this beping?Oh no you don't!"He says turing back and he sonics the Cybermat."Run!"He says, holding Stormy, and grabbing my hand, I blush, but he don't are now outside."Oh no!My sonic"Then the doctor grabs his phone and I know he's phoning it's too late, Craig's in there, with the Cybermat."Oh, no!Amanda hold Stormy!'The doctor say jumping in the window, and after that whole battle with the Cybermat I come in.

"Is everyone okay?"I ask giving Alfie to Craig and then the Cybermat thorws something in my neck, and I feel dizzy again, and the last thing I can remember is the doctor, holding me again.

"Doctor?Doctor?!"I wake up in my bed, in my room.I pick up my phone, it's 6 AM, Oh no I've lost Tim's birthay!But all that stuff?Me and the doctor, was that a dream?I look to my table, and there's a note.

_Amanda, _

_It's okay, we took care of the Cyberman, I left you at home, because I thought it was safier, aparently, I've fall in a different dimension, not my but another, and I'm stuck, and I bet you're not undertanding a thing, I just wanted to say thank you and sorry for interrupting your day, and I still want to know how you knew all that stuff about me._

_ The Doctor_

_98079-03534-that's my phone._

I shout happy like hell, and my mothet comes in.

"what happened?'She asks, and I start to pack a bag.

"Mom, don't worry!I'm going to travel with the doctor!"I say, jumping, and she leaves my room.

"The girl is crazy."She says.

"Oh doctor, doctor, doctor, you wait for me time boy!Because this isn't the end!


End file.
